Letters, which never arrive
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: Four letters, three persons. No one of them has the intention to send the letter to the actually receiver, because it's about secret feelings. Everything changes, when the fourth letter is read...
1. His Letter

**Letters, which never arrive**

Summary: Four letters, three persons. No one of them has the intention to send the letter to the actually receiver, because it's about secret feelings. Everything changes, when the fourth letter is read...

A/N: There are some things to tell you guys before you are going to read this. First, this was my first Shake It Up fanfiction so I tried really hard, but when I compare it with my other one I think this one is kind of stupid. Nevermind, the original of this fic I wrote in German (because since I moved to Germany I write stories in German) so I translated it into English with a little help of Google Translator, because my English actually isn't good enough for a story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please let me a review there. Maybe I'll translate some other fics by me into English, when this one'll be a little bit succesfull.

Have fun! :) :*

**1. His letter**

Deuce sat down in a black office chair, or rather, he let himself fall into it. Tired, he pushed himself away from the coffee-colored carpet and rolled up to the desk, which was at the window. There he took from the shelf, which hung on the wall, but was accessible from the table, a checkered exercise book. The cover was plain white, _math additional tasks _was written with a green fineliner big in the middle. But that was just a distraction, because no one should get the idea to look into the exercise book...

"Dear Rocky!"- Deuce wrote with a nice handwriting, after he had scoured the exercise book for blank sheets.

"And again a letter to you, although I do know (more than I'd love to), that you'll never read one of them. It will never happen, because I would not allow it, even though I really want, but it will never happen. 'Why' - I ask myself the question every damn day . , I don't know ... '- is the answer. But it's a lie, because I'd want nothing more than this, but there's just one thing I'm really afraid about - your 's so confusing! In my mind, there is a mess, a mess that feels so good and so terrible at the same time. It feels so warm, yet so terrible. I didn't felt a way like this about an other girland I know that if I should ever fall in love again, I will never feel the same, as about you. My heart will always be yours, Rocky, no matter where I'll go, no matter where you'll go. And if you'll fall in love, get together with someone and break up and fall in love and get together again, if we get older and the world around us stops to turn around- I will always love you."

Deuce put the pen down and pushed off, so that the chair turned some times in circle.

"Kitschy idiot!" - he said.

The chair stopped turning. Some minutes passed until Deuce returned from his daydreams into reality.

"I do not recognize me anymore!" - the Latino whispered, shaking his head.

On the next day, it was a Saturday, Deuce decided something. He decided to tell someone about his feelings. And the one, who should listen, was Ty.

"You really wanna tell him? Wouldn't he laugh you out?" - the black-haired boy asked himself.

"I'm not sure... but I don't think he'd do that." - was the answer.

"See ya at our place in 1 hour" - this was the SMS, Martinez sent to Ty. "kk" - answered Blue and Deuce was alright with it.

"Hey!" - greeted Ty his friend cheerfully and did their homie handshake. - "Man, you wanna tell me you're going to die in a week and you wanna say 'bye'?" - joked Blue and was waiting for a smile from Deuce, but he didn't.

Ty looked like he found out everything, he nodded and thought a minute.

"Then I haven't an idea, what's on" - he said.

"Well... I've got a crush on someone." - began Deuce.

"Wow, what a great news! Since you broke up with Dina, you always smirk to girls" - noticed Ty sarcastically.

"Right, but I mean not a one-day-crush, what's actually typically for me. I mean a love..."

"... what isn't typically for ya." - Ty said and grinned.

"Did you heard something about 'people change sometimes'?" - Deuce answered angrilly.

There was a silence for some minutes, maybe Blue searched in his list for the girl, who could be the crush of the Latino.

"Crass thing, man. You wanna say, who's the lucky one?"

"Well... you may will don't like it, when you'll know. But..."

"... it's Rocky, right?"

Deuce was shocked. How could he know?

"Yeah...?" - he asked more than he said. He was afraid of Ty's reaction.

But it was fine.

"It's cool, man. I guess you're better that an awful guy like Frankei. You know, the Comp." - Ty explained.

"It's nice that you're okay with it."

"No problem. But there's just one question: who'll tell her?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" - Deuce answered.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Imagine, I'll tell her. It's over! I'd just be too ashamed to hang out with her like nothing happened. You understand?"

"Uh, when you want. But what about me founds out, if she likes you?"

"What about her founds it out? Rocky's sooo smart..."

"Rocks is smart, and what am I? Twice as smart!" - Ty said with a gesture like the Hessenheffers always do.

"Forget it!" - Deuce said angrily.

"Calm down, man. Nobody'll notice my detective work!"

"That's nice you want to help me. But there's just one thing: I don't want it! 'kay?"

" 'kay, 'kay. But you'll never know if you never ask."

"Then it'll be so! Rocky doesn't like posers like I am!"

"Then don't be a poser! Do something and don't hide behind excuses!" - now the boys shouted.

"Never knew, you'd be an amor, man." - Deuce said quietly.

"I just thought, you could use a little help. But if you don't want..."

"Let the things happen."

"Maybe you're right."

"I **am** right."

"Maybe."


	2. Her Letter

**A/N**: Thank you soo much for the 100 views! I'm very happy about that. And of course, xoxo to the three reviewers **Supereleanor1999**, **LadiiLautner** and** ApostolicPrincessinGod**, the last one even follows my story :)

This won't be a long fic, because the original (I wrote the original, as you maybe know, I told this in the first chap) has got four chapters and I'm not going to change that. So this is the second one and I hope you like it.

Enjoy! :) :*

**2. Her letter**

The door of the Jones'-appartment went on. An upset CeCe and a more upset Rocky walked into the living room. CeCe ran into the kitchen and came back with chips and some bars of chocolate. Rocky already sat on the couch, her head was hidden between her knees.

"Rocky!" - CeCe said. - "Rockstar! What about a movie night?"

The redhead tried really hard to cheer up her BFF, but she failed. How could she, when she saw the brunette, who she loved very much, so sad. Rocky cried, first softly, but as CeCe sat down and tried to comfort her, it became worse.

"Rocky..." - the smaller girl whispered.

Why wasn't she as good as her BFF at comforting? She didn't use to see the brunette so sad and that made her so sad, that her eyes became wet.

"Rocky, if you won't stop crying, I'll too! And I guess you don't want to see me crying, right?" - CeCe tried an other methode.

"It's allright. Kinda awkward to see me crying my eyes out on your couch, what?"- Rocky tried to smile.

"It's okay. You know what? "- CeCe replied, gladly, that her friend didn't cry longer. -"Write your frustration of the soul. Write it all down, the things you like and the things you don't."

"That ... that's awesome, CeCe, but ... "

"No but! I don't want to you her cry, and when you start to tell me, we'll both cry."

"If you think so..."

"You shouldn't think, I wouldn't care about your problems. But I think it's better that way."

"Guess you're right. So, see you later?"

"Yeah, come over in an hour, we'll practise for the show."

"Sure thing."

Rocky nodded and hugged CeCe tight and she hugged back. There was a place, where both girls felt safe - in the arms of her best friend.

"Dear Deuce," - Rocky wrote.

"I write a letter for you, but not, because I want you to read it. I want to clear my mind, I always think just about one thing and that drives me crazy. By the way, the thing is my feelings for you.

Today I saw you with this Hannah. You flirted with her your checker-way, like you're actually doing it all the time. But today I realized, that I care about your flirts. I was very jealous, because now I know that I'm feeling about you more than in a friendly way. Even when I'm pretty sure, that you don't feel the same.

Actually it started a week ago. You knocked on my shoulder and I felt a warm wave spreading in my body. How fine did it felt. And yet confusing at the same time, I'd have never imagined that I would feel something like that because of your touch.

It hurts, when I see you flirting with other girls, coming closer. I was so happy, as you broke up with Dina – she just wasn't the one for you. I'm the one for you... but I'll never say it out loud. I'll take the secret with me in the grave, and even there, Deuce, I'll also think of your chocolate-brown eyes, your black hair, funny standing off from the head, your lovely smile, not dedicated to me. I just love everything about you, your good and your bad sides.

Now, after writing this, I feel a little better. I'm looking forward for the next day... and you.

Forever yours

Rocky Blue"

And once again Rocky felt, like she couldn't hold her tears. But she stayed strong. She was going to have a nice day with CeCe and not even the strong feelings for Deuce should spoil her plans.

Rocky opened her wardrobe, looking for her jeggins. A few minutes later she found them, put them on, shouted to her mother, where she's going and dissapeared behind the window frame.

The BFFs greeted each other with a hug.

„Ready?" – CeCe asked, smiling.

„Sure" – Rocky couldn't be sad, when CeCe wasn't.

The girls began with simple exercises for warming up. First ankle circling, then up-the-knee-running, after it some yoga exercises and a short break. Fittingly, the song came to an end and Rocky sat down on the couch, on which she had cried because of lovesickness not so many time ago. Now she just made a break, thinking about the moves she wanted to try.

„Rocks... you allright?" – CeCe asked gently, she couldn't see the face of the brunette.

„Yeah. Move on!" – Rocky replied and stood up.

CeCe looked at her BFF with a searching look and as she was sure that she hadn't discovered any sign of frustration, she pressed ‚PLAY'.

„It's getting late" – CeCe pulled Rocky off her thoughts. Now it was the tenth time the girls repeated the same dance steps and allmost everytime it worked fabulously.

„Oh... then I'll go. Pick you up tomorrow." – Rocky said nodding.

„See ya" – CeCe said, spreading her arms for a ‚see-you-soon-hug'. But Rocky just shook her hand absently and climbed up the fire escape.

„Dinner!" – Mrs Blue called, as she heard her daughter climbing into her room.

„No, thanks" – Rocky answered politely and began with the dance steps again.


	3. The third letter

**A/N: **C'mon guys, wanna reach the 300 views till Christmas Eve? I still don't understand the difference between views and readers, but nevermind. ;D

This is in my opinion the best chapter of this story, maybe because of Ry? (in a friendly way) I love it, when one sibling comforts the other and especially, when it's Ty comforting Rocky :)

What do you think is going to happen in the end? Will Rocky and Deuce be a couple? And will Ty help them?...

Have fun and don't forget to review, so I get to know my mistakes.

**3.****The third letter**

"Imma hooooome!" - Ty shouted and went in.

He tried to reach his room as quickly as he could, because he heard his father was still there. Ty didn't want listen to a long and super boring lection about stuff like, "Dinner is a special event for the family, it's where everyone unites, talking about his day and this event can't be simply missed". Strangely, the young Blue didn't heard his father's steps. Even better. For now Ty just wanted to spend some time alone, maybe read something or surf in the Internet. There was just one thing, disturbing his relax plans: the loud music coming from Rocky's room. Ty walked to the room of his sister, he already got an headache because of the stomping beats.

"Sister heart!" - Ty called and opened the door, which luckily wasn't locked.

No answer.

"RAQUEL!" - Ty screamed as loud as he could.

Rocky turned around and looked at her big brother with raised eyebrows.

"TURN! YOUR! MUSIC! OFF!"

"Okay, okay!" - Rocky replied annoyed and took the CD-player plug out of the socket.

Ty looked into his sister's face and realized that something wasn't right. He closed the door and sat down on her bed.

"Sit down" - He said gently, patting the seat next to him.

"What's got into you?" - Rocky asked. - "You're just so nice, when you need something."

"Oh well, you have no money anyway." - Ty grinned.

Rocky was curious about what her brother had to say, so she sat down beside him.

"I see, something's wrong with you, lil' sis."

The first thought running through Rocky's head was running away because she was afraid, he'd read her everything from the face. Though the letter did good, the brunette still felt sad. But because of her smartness she didn't run, she knew, with that she would just make him distrustful.

"Everything's fine, big bro." - Rocky smiled. - "I'm just tired and must practise for the show, some steps aren't allright yet."

Ty nodded. He unterstood, Rocky won't tell him now. She just wasn't in the mood to trust her feelings someone else, though Ty knew about some very secret things, Rocky told him.

"But you still know. If you've got any problems, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me, right?" - Ty gently stroked Rocky's cheek.

"Sure," - she smiled.

" 'kay," - he smiled, too.

"But there's something I can tell you." - Rocky sounded unsure.

"Yeah?" - you could hear the curiousity in Ty's voice.

„Um... yeah, there's actually a reason why I'm sad."

Silence. Ty looked at his sister intently, with a look 'I-am-listening'

„I'm in love."

„Wow. I should know, sorry."

„What are you apologizing for?" – Rocky smiled. – „But I won't tell you who it is. A hint: we both know him."

„It's all right. I think it's great you've told me even this, the last time we weren't really nice to each other." – Ty grinned at the memory and ruffled through Rocky's hair.

The brunette smiled and pulled her brother close to her, to hold him tight. It felt good, both were glad to forget the last dispute.

„But if you want...," – Ty began.

„I'm fine with it. I don't want you to force him to love me. You can't force love, ya know," – Rocky answered calmly. But you could hear a little bit desperatness in her voice.

„'kay, 'kay. I just tried to help my baby sis, and if she doesn't want, then even not." – Ty began to pout, like a little child, which made Rocky laugh.

„But seriously. You won't do anything, right?"

„Sure."

„Well, then, the best big bro in the whole world, leave me alone, I wanna sleep."

„Good night," – Ty gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek.

„Good night."

„_Dear Rocky and Deuce!" _– Ty wrote on a checkered paper sheet.

„_Sometimes I wish, I'd be the God and could decide everything. Then I'd bring you two lovesick children together, for sure, because now I know that you, Deuce, love Rocky and sometimes I notice a little bit of sadness in your eyes, Rocky, when you see Deuce flirting with a girl._

_I'd love to explain you everything, but I can't. First you, Deuce. It's nice, that you trust me. I know, I won't say anything, but you must know, that when Rocky doesn't say anything, I'm pretty sure she fell in love with you. Maybe she just isn't sure about her feelings, but you need courage._

_I know very well how hard it is, but at some point you just have to give yourself a jolt. But you probably know, that if you do something wrong, I'll make you face blue (I'm pretty sure you know what I mean!)._

_Rocks. I'm very sure the boy, you were talking about, is called Deuce. You know, actually I'm glad it isn't a lousy guy like Frankie or someone else. I'd like to see someone on your side, who we both can trust. Just be a little bit patient, there's nothing much to say._

_And now for ya both: lookin' cute together!_

_Your Ty"_

Ty put away the pen and the letter, took off his clothes and went to bed. He was too tired to do something else. Thinking about his friends, he fell into a dreamless sleep...


	4. The last letter

**A/N: **Thank you so much guys for 400 views! I could never imagine, that this simple story'd get so much clicks. I hope, you like the final chapter; please, leave a review, so I get to know my mistakes.

In case, someone's wondering: I extra made Ty's language a little bit... umm, kinda not, like a professional author'd write. :D

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, wish you everything best! :3

4. The last letter

It was pretty late, when Rocky's brother woke up, maybe about ten o'clock. He hadn't an intention to hurry up for appearing at any class. He just layed there and stared straight ahead. Ty hadn't any sleep for half of the night; excuse enough.

His thoughts were at the dialogs with Deuce and Rocky. Blue felt the weight on his shoulders, on the one hand, he should keep their secrets secret and on the other, he wanted to make his friends happy, so they could know, what the one other feels for him. But what, if Deuce and Rocky got mad? Didn't Ty want the best for them?

_Enraptured between the decision and the idleness, between Yes and No..._

He pulled his knees to his body, sitting on the bed and freezing. What should he do? Nobody could give him an advice. So Ty simply did, what he already did yesterday. He wrote a letter. But this time without any, even just probable, receiver.

_"I'm so confused, just dunno, what 2 do. I see 2 people suffering and know why and know, that I'm able to resolive their pain, but don't know, if I have the right to do something._

_Deuce, my buddy and Rocky, my lil' sis. I guess it'd be better, if I hadn't known it, cuz now I feel guilty in any way, if I do something or not._

_If I do something, I'll break my promises. If not, my friends'll still upset and lovesick. What's better now? I guess the first. How should I make it? I mean, I won't go to Deuce and say: "Yo, man, Rocky kinda has a crush on you"? I mean, I won't go to Rocky and say: "Hey, sis, I know you're in love with Deuce, and he's also!" What, if they won't believe me, what... I'm just afraid of their reaction._

_First of all, I'll try to fall asleep again. Maybe I'll get some better ideas then."_

"Ty!" - a female voice shouted. - "Ty, CeCe, Deuce... and I'll hang out together, wanna join us? Ty?"

It was Rocky, who went into the Blue-appartment and was looking for her brother. As Ty didn't answer, the brunette entered his room, which actually wasn't allowed.

"Ty!" - Rocky whispered. She didn't get an answer. Annoyed, she shook her head and suddenly saw a sheet of paper. The note got her attention because of the two halves of a heart, which were drawn far apart from each other.

_Interesting, what could that be?,- _Rocky thought and took the sheet in her hands. At the same time she heard footsteps; she has left the door open.

"Rocky? 'R you o.k.?" - Deuce asked. He sounded a little bit nervous.

"Hmm" - the dark brown-haired girl replied. The Latino probably didn't like the answer, so he entered the living room and looked around. How often has he been there?, but never anywhere else than Ty's room. In Deuce's head burned the wish to have a look on Rocky's room, but he tried to forget the thought.

"Rocky, Ty, where are you?" - shouted the black-haired boy and walked a little in the appartment until he reached Ty's room, which was open. Martinez discovered Rocky sitting on the floor and Ty lying in his bed. The siblings talked quietly.

"Why... why have you never told me?" - the brunette asked quitly. It souned desperate in Deuce's ears.

"Cuz I was afraid. I didn't want to break my promises, not yours and not the one I gave to Deuce." - Ty answered softly.

"Just keep on talking 'bout me in the third person, it sounds more interesting, ya know!" - Deuce didn't hold it out any longer. It made _click _in his head, when it came to the promises: Ty told everything. - "Ty, you're a great friend when it comes to _make friends ridicoulous in front of others _and _can't keep a secret_! Thank you, thank you so much! I just don't know, how..." - Deuce continued angrily, but didn't talk to an end because of Rocky's finger, lying on the lips of the boy.

"You don't have to say anything" - she whispered, their faces came closer and closer.

"You... I..." - Deuce stuttered because he was really nervous.

His nose touched with Rocky's and Martinez felt thousands of butterflies, fluttering in his stomach up and down.

One moment the couple stayed in the position, as Deuce finally took the iniciative and closed the gap between him and his crush. Their kiss was very gentle and kind of insecure and unfortunately didn't take as long as they wished. **(That was Rocky's first kiss, just so you know.)**

"Aww, is that sweet!" - Ty and CeCe shouted out at the same time, so they got looks like _"You-better-stop-that"_

"Don't stop, we won't disturb you!" - Ty laughed, put his arm around the redhead and they're gone.

Rocky and Deuce had the time of their lifes, they didn't want to hang out anymore...

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a last review and follow me as an author, I will post more stories soon!

xoxo & hohoho!

sunshannie (-siufan)


End file.
